


Hip Hop

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Hip Hop
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Danny sabe bailar y Steve se sorprende





	Hip Hop

Tenían que ir a hablar con un grupo de chicos que practican un tipo de baile y Steve no estaba contento en tener que ir a ese lugar. Tan solo pensar en que tiene que ir a hablar con unos adolescentes rebeldes lo pone de mal humor, sin embargo su compañero esta encantado de ir a ese lugar. 

El no puede entender que tiene de atractivo ir a un establecimiento lleno de jóvenes malcriados. No puede ver el porque Danny se encuentra feliz con eso, tanto que ni siquiera se ha quejado y no ha parado de sonreír desde que salimos del cuartel.

"Danno ¿porque estas contento con la idea de ir a un lugar donde los pandilleros bailan?"

"Para empezar Steve, no son pandillas"

"Pff.. claro que lo son, solo se reúnen para hacer daño a los demás"

"Oye Animal ¿qué te sucede?" Exclamo el rubio un poco molesto "el que estos chicos se junten a bailar no tiene nada de malo, déjame decirte que existen academias de baile de este estilo y obviamente están los equipos urbanos en donde hacen competencias de baile"

"¿Y tu como sabes eso?"

"Me gusta bailar"

Steve detuvo el auto para poder reírse a gusto acerca de lo que su amigo le respondió, tan solo imaginar a su amigo bailar le causa tanta gracia que no puede parar de reír.

"STEVE!!! CALLATE ANIMAL!! ¿PORQUE TE BURLAS DE MI?"

"Jajaja... l-lo siento... jajajaja... e-es que pe-pensar en ti ba-bailando jajajaja... me da risa"

"Déjame decirte que eso no es gracioso y lastimas mis sentimientos" Danny se enojo con su amigo que no paraba de reír.

"Perdón... lo siento Danno, no quise ofenderte" dijo ya un poco calmado.

Danny no respondió y siguieron el camino en completo silencio, Steve no logro hacer hablar al rubio durante el resto del viaje y se dio por vencido.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, se miraba una gran multitud de jóvenes adolescentes. Steve realmente no quería estar aquí pero el deber llama, se acercaron al grupo y cuando trato de hablar con los chicos, ellos lo ignoraron e insultaron.

"Escuchen, esto es importante" dijo Steve

"Entrenar para el concurso también lo es, ahora que no está nuestro líder, tenemos que esforzarnos más" comento el chico que parecia haber tomado el papel de lider en el grupo.

"Miren, entiendo que quieran bailar pero necesito hacerles unas preguntas respecto a Dave"

"¿Porque deberíamos de escucharte? Tu gente siempre nos mete en problemas, aun cuando nosotros no molestamos a nadie" dijo el lider de manera brusca

"Porque deben de..." Steve no termino de hablar porque Danny lo interrumpio y se sintio frustrado al no poder obtener respuesta de los chicos bailadores.

"Disculpen a mi compañero pero el no entiende la importancia del baile urbano, se que no es fácil confiar en la policía pero nosotros realmente queremos averiguar que fue lo que le sucedió a su amigo" dijo Danny.

"No tenemos porque escucharte" dijo el lider cortantemente.

"No realmente no lo hacen" dijo Danny dandole la razón al chico.

"¿Que estas haciendo Danny? No le des la razón al chico" gruño Steve hacia su compañero.

"Callate Steven" dijo Danny frustrado hacia el Seal.

"Si Steven callate" Steve gruño al escuchar al chico hablar.

Steve se sentía indignado ante el comportamiento de aquellos jóvenes y adolescentes.

"Mira ricitos de oro, se ve que tu estas más dispuesto que el gigantón de allí" dijo el Lider tratando de parecer amenazador.

"Si, podrías decir eso... mira tan solo cinco minutos de su tiempo y luego nos iremos de aquí para que puedan seguir practicando para el concurso" trato de razonar Danny.

"Hmm.. lo siento pero no" le contesto el chico.

"Te reto" le dijo Danny seguro de si mismo.

"¿Qué?" Murmuro el nuevo líder.

"Daniel ¿estas loco?" Comento Steve.

"Te reto a un concurso de baile solo tu y yo, tu bailas una canción yo bailo otra, tu elige en que estilo lo haremos" dijo Danny, sintiendose ansioso por bailar.

"Hecho" acepto el Lider.

"Bien, si ganas nosotros nos iremos sin cuestionar pero si yo gano ustedes responderán nuestras preguntas sin cuestionar nada" Danny dijo los beneficios del ganador.

"Trato, bailaremos hip hop" dijo el Lider, sacando sonrisas de sus seguidores ya que pensaban que el Detective haria el ridiculo.

"Esta bien amigo" acepto Danny

"Daniel esto es una pésima idea" Steve dijo preocupado .

"Callate Steve, todo saldrá bien" Danny gruño hacia su compañero.

Todos observaron al chico a empezar a bailar atentamente, Danny no estaba preocupado por perder o ganar. El sabe que los va a sorprender y con eso será suficiente para que respondan sus preguntas.

Cuando termino la canción Danny se preparo ignorando las quejas de Steve. En cuanto escucho la música se dejó llevar, moviendo al ritmo su cuerpo y dejando sorprendidos a todos los que estaban presentes. Pues ellos nunca imaginaron que un policía podría bailar tan bien como ellos lo hacían.

Steve por su parte quedo totalmente cautivado y sorprendido, viendo con suma atención el movimiento de su amigo. Estaba asombrado de como podría moverse tan lento y en ritmo, pareciera que estuviera colgado o algo así. 

Todo el baile fue espectacular, que con cada movimiento que hacía el rubio se iba soltando cada vez más, estaba entusiasmado con todo esto y no podía dejar de sonreír.

Steve trato de ocultar su entrepierna de la vista porque se estaba excitando tan solo de ver a su compañero moverse de esa manera. Se miraba tan libre y feliz que el moreno estaba embobado con los rasgos del más corto, brevemente se pregunto que tan flexible podría ser su amigo en la cama.

Cuando la canción termino, todos aplaudieron y reconocieron que el detective era muy bueno. Así que decidieron responder todas las preguntas.

"Gracias chicos, esto sería todo" dijo sonrientemente Danny.

"Detective" dijo el chico lider.

"Dime" dijo Danny.

"¿Podría entrenarnos?" Pregunto el lider y su grupo lo respaldaba asintiendo con la cabeza y mirandolo esperanzado.

"La verdad me encantaría hacerlo, sin embargo yo seré juez en la competencia y sería hacer trampa si les ayudo" Danny dijo con pesar.

"Bueno... tal vez cuando pase la competencia" medio pregunto, medio dijo el lider.

"Por supuesto, pueden ir al local Dance Dreams"

"Oh por Dios, tu eres THE EVIL B" exclamaron algunos chicos.

"El único" dijo Danny sonriendo.

Después de dejar a todos estupefactos, ambos vuelven al cámaro en donde Steve quiere hablar pero no se anima.

"Escupelo McGarrett"

"Eres increíble"

"Lose"

"No sabía que podías moverte así"

"Aquí nadie me reconoce pero soy de los mejores" dijo un poco presumido Danny

"Wow, perdóname por burlarme de ti" Steve diji en tono de disculpa.

"Esta bien, eres un Animal y un incrédulo"

"¿Desde cuando bailas?" Pregunto el Seal con curiosidad.

"Desde los ocho años, el baile fue lo que evitó que cayera en las drogas y pandillas de la mafia"

"Te admiro Danno" Steve miro a Danny maravillado.

"Si, y tu otro amigo también lo hace" dijo picaronamente Danny.

"¿Qué?"

"Tu polla Steve" el rubio vio como su compañero se sonrojo y eso lo hizo feliz "también esta muy intetesado en mi, ¿creiste que no lo notaría bebe?"

"Esperaba que no"

"Eso es una lastima, mi amigo podría estar interesado también"

Steve al escuchar eso acelero el auto y se dirigio a su casa para liberar toda la tensión del dia, y por supuesto Danny solo se rio ante la reacción del moreno.


End file.
